Mo'Gallian Elves
A race of elves found on Rigel Prima that originate from Mo'Gallile. While there are several similarities between them and other elves, such as longevity and magical ability, they still hold unique traits and a cultural history that sets them apart. In addition to normal Mo'Gallian Elves, there are also a subspecies that differ from normal elven traditions, values, and skills known as the Dark Elves. Mo'Gallian Elves primarily live their lives within the limits of the Rain Forest Region in sizeable tribes where their woodland related skills can truly shine. Biology Magic Elven Magic is tied to the nature around them, a sort of geomancy that affects both plant life and wild animal alike, and are able to manipulate either to a certain degree to benefit them in battle or in other tasks. Because they requite untamed nature around them to use this geomancy, elves will find themselves uneasy in urban settings as they cannot call upon their nature tied magic in an area concurred by man kind and their cities. The degree in which an elf can manipulate the wild environment around them is dependent on the state of the area or, in case of wild life, the current temperament of the animals they call upon. If for example there has been some level of deforestation or other man related alteration to the land, the elf's influence will diminish proportionally to the changes. In the case of animals, the level of trust a wild creature has towards the elf in question comes into play. If the animal is not threatened by the elf, then it will be more willing to cooperate then one that has been frightened or hunted previously by elves. Because of this, Elves must live in perfect balance with nature to maintain a strong use of their magical power. Though because not every situation an elf can find themselves in is ideal or their kind of geomancy, they've developed different magical arts tied to archery and close combat such as magically charged arrows or other weapon enhancing skills. Navigational Ability Because of most elves live their whole lives in the Rain Forest Region where those unfamiliar with the lay of the land can get effortlessly lost, they have a superb and uncanny ability to navigate not just their heavily forested region home, but any environment they find themselves in so long as they are able to establish landmarks in the area. Dark Elves In opposition to the elves desire to live in harmony with nature, the desire of the dark elves is to tame it and bring it under their control. Because of their desire to control nature, their magical skills reflect such and they can tame wild animals with incredible easy keeping them as pets for as long as they please. The draw back is that plant life will be less inclined to bend to their will so their geomancy is generally weaker then normal elves. Culture Fae Woods Coming Soon. Tribes Coming Soon. Marriage Because of their customs, an elf must be careful about who they chose as lovers. Because once they engage in sexual activity, they are technically married to their partner. Unfortunately this costume has caught several non-elves off guard with a surprise marriage. Category:Lore Category:Species